Cizri Union
"Every race desires to use us in some way. For the Biluan, we are food, for the Zracon, converts to use as cannon fodder in their wars. The Ahadi want to drain us from our resources and the Commonwealth learn all of our secrets to later use against us. Do we really need any more reasons to build walls and prevent the barbarians from going through our gates?" -Speaker Zanata's speech at the Cizri senate- Located at the far, Galactic East, there is a nation which fights constantly to stay away from the wars, alliances and interactions between other realms. Known as the Cizri Union, it is the home of billions of Cizri and one of the more mysterious territories in the galaxy, as very few strangers are allowed in and even fewer get the chance to know of the secrets of this Union. Despite sharing similar, xenophobic tendencies to those of the Yaanari, the Cizri is not known for its need of conquest, much less enslaving other races to act as their work force. Indeed, the Cizri are known to consider all other races to be disgusting, barbarous and so chaotic, to invite them into their frontiers would be utterly disastrous for their society as a whole. Yet instead of purging the 'faceless barbarians' they instead choose to lock other peoples out, and keep all peoples away from the border, even with the intention to make friends. Few citizens in the Commonwealth have been able to speak with the Cizri, as it seems only the Ahadi have managed to create some sort of lasting relationship with the Union. Their Conglomerate is allowed in only some very specific sections of Union territory, sections closely watched by guards and spies who make sure the merchants follow every single of the nearly endless set of rules of Cizri society. While the Cizri may despise the Ahadi for their lack of morals, many in the nations do need their resources and have no issue trading with them just as long as they follow the rules and pay extra taxes for the privilege of entering into Cizri space. History Before the Union Before they became an united society, the Cizri were divided into a series of city states and small kingdoms, each one the lord of one or another piece of land surrounded by mountains and rivers. Wars between these realms were short and rarely bloody, as no realm wanted to become weak and allow itself to be conquered by its neighbors. Indeed, for more than seven centuries, the situation did not change, the lack of cooperation and trade making it so technological advancement also slowed down considerably even in comparison to the southern states. Of course, from time to time, there was a particularly important warlord who managed to unite a few nations and create an empire of his or her own. Still, these conquests were always short lived, as minor cities and nations joined forces to crush the invader. The 11 Wise Indeed, during this time of turmoil, only one group dared to use the roads and make contact with the Cizri of rival states. Known as the "Wise", these travelers traveled without carrying any weapons or objects of value, expect for their wisdom and the strength of their words. Respected by citizens and minor nobles, their word carried much strength, to the point where, when they spoke, even kings needed to listen. Eleven of these Wise, each coming from a different city and background, joined forces and traveled across the Cizri homeworld, asking the rulers of all the realms to lay down their weapons and meet to find a solution to the chaos who ruled their world. At first, many rulers chose not to listen, then quickly changed their mind as their sons and daughters began to help these Wise during their travels, alongside hundreds of other young Cizri tired of war and chaos. Reluctantly, one after one, kings, chancellors and other rulers followed these Wise to the tallest mountain of the planet, Snow Beak Fortress. Three months went by, months of debate, promises, threats and quite the number of punches. Still, by the end, nearly all Cizri had agreed to stop the fighting and try what they at first thought to be an experiment doomed to fail: A Moral Democracy. Just to make sure all would truly be the same, that no further chaos or injustice could happen, a government would be created, ruled by representatives of the finally-united realms. To make sure this government would always be just, the 11 Wise turned to their own to create an organization which would make sure the chaos and injustice of the past would never repeat itself. All the laws of the land would be written one in a single, gargantuan document, with those which were deemed unfair being taken down. Tens of thousands of Cizri would learn this laws by heart and use them as they worked in the new country's administration, one which would make sure everything worked out just as the Cizri intended. A new realm The history of the Cizri does not explain much of the following centuries, or even if the existence of the 11 Wise is truth or fabrication. Nevertheless, the Cizri Union managed to reach the starts at the beginning of the 23rd century AD, more united than ever and eager to expand. After signing all the necessary paperwork and making all manner of plans, explorers funded by the state left to slowly colonize any worlds near to the Cizri capital. Their expansion however was nothing similar to that of the Commonwealth in Curacao though. All planets which were about to be colonized were explored first several times, so the government could make sure they were truly habitable. Then, before the first true colonizer could set a foot on the planet, administration and security facilities were built and borders measured so no Cizri could try his luck in the wilderness or create a band of bandits. Slower than other realms and empires, the Cizri still managed to create new colonies, their cities filling in with workers and administrators in a steady, orderly fashion. Dangerous neighbors Before reaching for the stars, the Cizri had had no idea of how they would interact with other races. Indeed, they did not even believe there was actual sentient life among the stars, less so one which had managed to organize and become space-bound too. The Biluan mind proved them oh so wrong. Unready for war after centuries of peace and quiet, the Cizri lost millions of their kind, including several bases and a colony to the mind before they were able to push the swarm back. Even those who did not try to kill them shocked the Union's citizenship. Seen as "uncivilized" and lacking the patience to follow the complex, bureaucratic system the Union was so proud of, the Cizri quickly began to openly loath their new neighbors. Close the borders A referendum soon decided the future police when it came to non-Cizri in Union territory. Not only were the borders closed, but a system of heavily-armed bases placed on the border. All vessels found crossing the frontier would be given the chance to surrender of course, as the Cizri still were unwilling to go to war. Nevertheless, any who dared to fire at them would be destroyed. Government and administration The Cizri Union tries to be a true moral democracy, where all citizens vote and right always comes before might. Seeing as a great evil, war is never sought, to the point where the Cizri make no alliances or pacts with other realms in fear of being drawn into their conflicts. Even compared to other strong governments, the Cizri administration is infamous for its complexity and the long list of rules and laws which must be followed to the letter. Known (and dreaded by all non Cizri) as the Code of the 11, it is a must read for any citizen willing to work in the gargantuan organization that is the administration of the Cizri government. Defense force Aside from the fortresses at the frontier, the Cizri's fleet is charged with defending the Union from invasion. Wars, without exception, must be short affairs, as the armies and navies of the Cizri Union are built more for short, decisive battles than long, grinding wars of attrition. Still, the fleet is impressive, if considerably out of date in comparison to other nations. Bloodless expansion Colonization is always the preferred way of expansion by the Cizri. Wars of conquest are nearly unheard of, as these often bring new foes and rivals which will soon try to take back the grounds which were taken from them. One of the best examples of this happened after the destruction of the Biluan mind. Seeing their chance, as soon as the Commonwealth's battered fleets and armies left the system, Cizri ships began to take worlds and asteroid rich in resources near the dead heart of Voice. More numerous and well equipped, they forced out many Udkavongo trying to do the same back, a fact which worsened relations between both realms even more then they had been before. Category:Nations